The USB Type-C standard is a new USB standard offering new features, namely, in particular, a reversible orientation of the USB connector and direction of the USB cable. Additionally, the USB cable can withstand high powers in charging applications, being capable of reaching up to 60 watts for example, which involves high supply voltages, typically from 5 volts to 20 volts. That being so, other, lower supply voltages are also possible, for example from 2.7 volts to 5.5 volts.
Type-C controllers are used in order to manage the detection of the USB cable (connection and type), the communication protocol, and the various supply voltages.
Identical Type-C controllers may be located inside the source (the supply block, typically a battery charger that is connected to the mains) but also inside the object that consumes the power (a mobile telephone, a laptop computer, a tablet, etc.) or even inside the connectors of the USB cables, for example.
However, the supply voltages present in these various locations generally have different values.